Night of the DNote
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: Tai eyed the book from the sky suspiciously. He had learnt long since that things falling from the sky meant either adventure or danger – usually both in huge quantities.


**Title: **Night of the D-Note  
**Universe:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 715  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

Tai eyed the book from the sky suspiciously. He had learnt long since that things falling from the sky meant either adventure or danger – usually both in huge quantities.

"What do you think it is?" asked Kari from over his shoulder, where she was hanging and looking at the book as if it carried diseases; she didn't particularly feel like being sucked into another dimension or something like her brother had once been.

"You know what, why don't we take a look and see?" he replied, and took a couple of steps forward to pick up the black book from the floor. He flipped it over and dusted the dirt off of it, reading the cover with a raised brow.

""Death Note"? What the heck is a "Death Note"?"

He flicked the cover open and read the instructions therein.

"What does it say?" Kari said from behind him, and he turned and read the first instruction with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

""The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Pretty morbid huh?"

He frowned then, thinking it over.

"Though, all things considered, I don't really know if we should take this as a joke. Sure, we're surrounded by high-rises and someone could have dropped it off of their balcony, but weird stuff like this always turns out to be real around us. What do you think, Kari?"

She frowned too, mirroring her brother's look.

"Well, maybe we should show the others. One of them might have heard of a fad like this. And if they haven't... well we can talk about that when we get to it."

Tai nodded, "I'll call a meeting with us older kids; you gather the younger Digidestined and whoever can make it will meet at the park when the sun goes down. Good?"

Kari bobbed her head and they both continued towards home, the Death Note tucked safely in Tai's bag.

* * *

"Okay, so none of us have ever heard of anything remotely like this floating around? Nothing at all?" Tai asked the group in front of him, the Death Note placed neatly on a metal rocking-horse in the middle of their circle.

All eleven of the Chosen Children in the region had managed to make it, and all were in agreement about having no clue what the book was.

Izzy and Ken had been spouting theories, but so far nothing useful.

Daisuke had suggested that they test it out and had immediately been reprimanded by the rest of the group for being reckless and not thinking his actions through.

Matt had been staring at it, pondering the instructions inside and just wondering if anyone would really be bothered setting up a hoax like this. A little voice inside his mind told him to check the trees and play equipment for cameras.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" came a voice from behind him, and he whipped around and slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.

What looked like a female corpse was standing – _floating_ – in front of him, and was smiling a horrible lopsided grin at the group. She wore what looked like a corset and leather pants, thoroughly covered in rags. Her skin was grey and her teeth sharp; her green hair covered fully one side of her face. And she had _wings_; tattered and shredded, but wings nonetheless.

There was a collective intake of breath from the group as she moved towards the Death Note in the centre, but she ignored them and calmly picked up the book.

"None of you wrote in this, did ya? 'Cause if you did I'd have ta kill ya."

They all violently shook their heads, and she bobbed hers up and down.

"Good, good. Well, goodbye then."

And just like that she took off and left, just as abruptly as she'd appeared.

"Good thing we didn't write in it, huh Daisuke?" Mayako said once she'd stopped feeling faint.

There was a chorus of nervous laughter, and for once Daisuke didn't have something stupid to retort with.

"Remind me never to pick up a scary book again," mumbled Tai.

They all nodded once again and decided that they'd escort each other home, even Ken – especially Ken – who lived the furthest away.

None of them slept that night.


End file.
